SUMMARY ? TISSUE CULTURE AND HISTOLOGY MODULE The Tissue Culture and Histology Module supports and enhances the vision research in Pittsburgh by providing facilities, services, training, advice and expertise in tissue culture and histology applications. Tissue culture services include maintenance of routine cultures, as well as applications requiring specialized techniques or experience. Histology support is focused on the rapid, flexible, and specialized handling of samples for light microscopy. In addition, the Tissue Culture and Histology Module trains investigators? staff in the use of module facilities and techniques, assists with troubleshooting, and consults on experimental design and protocol development.